


Siren Song

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Cutting, Drowning, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Muteness, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Sirens, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: The song rings out across the ocean, and Jisung finds himself drawn to the boy who watches him from the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

He sat on shoreline, watching the flow of the tide as it glinted in the moonlight and slid back and forth, tickling his toes as if it was reaching for him, begging for him to become one with it. Blowing rings of smoke into the cold ocean air, he settled back on the sand and gazed out onto the black sea. His parents had dragged him out to the coast earlier in the week, hoping to fix the rift that had formed between them by forming a rift between him and the only people that mattered back at home. They were a bad influence, his parents insisted, they were changing him in ways that he was blind to and he was spiralling. 

He shook his head slightly and stubbed the cigarette out, clicking his phone screen on and staring at the blank screen with hazy annoyance as he saw that there were no messages waiting for him. Clicking through the apps, he paused when he saw the bubble waiting for him alerting him to the fact that Jeno had posted something. Curiously, he opened it and stared at the video of his friends – cups in their hands and a blunt held between their fingers – nodded and singing to the music which blared out from the little speaker. 

A hot feeling swelled in his chest as he clicked through the videos, watching them enjoying themselves without him and feeling the burn of anger and jealousy as he recalled their promises. Then without hesitation, he lifted his phone into the air and threw it in a clear arc, watching as it disappeared below the inky surface of the water with a little sound. The surface seemed to stir slightly as it disappeared and silently, Jisung watched it move before a little shape emerged from the water. Staring at it, it glided closer and eventually settled a small distance away. Looking at him, as he looked at it. It opened its mouth and a hypnotic sound seemed to drift through the ocean air into his ears whispering to him in a sweet little voice.

“Come to me~ Come to me~”

Moving on their own, his legs carried him over to the shoreline and paused, watching as the little figure climbed out of the water and draped itself over a rock calling again.

“Come to me~ Come to me~”

Its silhouette writhed against the outline of the moon which hung bigger than ever in the sky, and Jisung stepped closer. The water rose – ankle, shin, knee, thigh, waist – as he walked closer to the hypnotic voice which beckoned to him and when reached the rock he saw him for the first time. The figure watching him seemed to be a young man, naked from the waist up and from the waist down his soft pearlescent skin gave way to dark scales that shone as he slid down the rock and leaned closer to press his lips to Jisung’s ear, whispering “Come to me~ Come to me~” before his hand found Jisung’s head and pushed him into the inky darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolting upright at a little noise, Jisung took in the sight of the pale blue walls of his bedroom in their beach house and frantically looked around for a minute before his gaze fell on his dad who stood in the doorway staring at him with a surprisingly soft expression. “You OK Ji?” He asked gently as he collected a small pile of dirty clothes from the floor and held onto them loosely as he observed his son “You shouldn’t sleep with wet hair, you’ll catch a cold.” 

Jisung’s hand reached up and touched his hair finding it still dampened with sea water and gritty from the sand. “I had a dream where someone tried to drown me…” He muttered quietly and his dad quirked an eyebrow before leaning forwards and ruffling his dark hair slightly.

“That’s what you get for going to bed with wet hair! Now hurry up, Papa is making you breakfast and its your favourite!” 

He nodded slightly as he got out of bed and stared out of the window, taking in the dark clouds that hung over the sea which tore at the rocks with renewed vigour. There was a shape sat out on the sea, idly flicking his tail about as he stared straight through Jisung with steely grey eyes and made him shiver, at which the corners of his lips curled up into a smile before he slithered back down below the waves. 

With a shiver and a long moment of staring out into the sea, he headed down to the breakfast table and found his Papa sat there with the news paper and a tall stack of waffles in front of him. “Morning Jisung” he greeted “What’s your Dad up to? His breakfast’s gonna get cold at this rate…”

“Why don’t you just ask him instead of bothering me while I’m trying to eat?” He asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. 

“Tae! Hurry up! Breakfast is gonna get cold and I know you hate cold food!” Papa yelled and after his Dad yelled back with a little confirmation, he turned back to his paper and continued to read. Jisung turned his attention back to the waffles as he doused them in strawberry syrup that glistened under the bright lights of the kitchen and seemed to whisper to him.

“Come to me~ Come to me~”

Shaking his head slightly he poised his knife and fork to cut into the stack though he hesitated as the sound of the call rang in his ear again and he found himself rising to his feet, heading out of the door with a little shout of protest from his Papa. His feet dragged him out on to the sand, standing on the edge of the water and scanning the water with a heavy feeling of loneliness as the sound died away before starting again closer than before. Hazily he moved along the shoreline and stopped when he reached the mouth of a cave that concealed a little beach that ran down to the water, where there was a familiar face watching as he sat down a little distance away and began to watch too. 

The boy smiled slightly before he began to drag himself out of the water, coming further up the shore until he lay chest to chest against his body. A webbed hand ran down his chest then settled on to his hand, interlocking their fingers as best as possible and pulling Jisung’s hand close to his bare chest as he breathed wetly against his lips. Pushing forwards their lips met for a lingering moment as Jisung’s mind clouded with hazy pleasure and his world narrowed to nothing more than the pretty boy lying on top him, who pressed a kiss to Jisung’s wrist and licked it sweetly.

Then opened his mouth, and with needle like teeth bit down through the flesh and pulled it away with a happy squeal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning: There are mentions of blood and cannibalism in this chapter, so dont read it if it's something that bothers you.

The wet sounds fell from his mouth as he chewed the mouthful of flesh delicately and his face split into a sweet little grin with dripping teeth and bloody mush. Jisung stared at his arm for a long moment and opened his mouth to scream though the boy surged forwards and pushed their lips together, licking at Jisung’s lip and forcing the taste of his own flesh into his mouth. His mouth was agape as his eyes swelled with tears and as he turned his head to spit out the mess a wet hand gripped his jaw and moved it gently up and down in a chewing motion, forcing Jisung to chew and swallow it down then smiling slightly and pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips.

They returned to his arm and briefly, Jisung was afraid that he was going to bite again though through the haze his mind whispered that the boy looked oddly angelic even with blood plastered on his face, and watching him eat so happily was oddly pleasing. But the bite never came, instead his face nosed next to the hole and his tongue peaked out past his lips coming to lick at the raw flesh once, gently before lapping at it vigorously.

“What are you doing?” Jisung choked and the boy raised his head to smile sweetly and nod to his arm without a word. The skin was reforming, he realised, slightly off colour and pink as it covered the reforming tissues and muscles that the boy had bitten through and reconnected as if nothing had happened leaving Jisung staring at the scarred area in confused horror. “How did you do that? Why did you do that?” he asked desperately though the boy just grinned and dragged himself down the beach and back into the water, turning back to the taller boy as he slipped down into the murky water and calling out to him. 

“Come to me~ Come to me~” 

Jisung shook his head and dug his fingers into the sand as if to anchor himself from the call that reverberated around in his head, but the boy’s voice rang out again and pleaded for him to come and Jisung felt a swell of adoration that pulled him closer to the shore, had him slipping in next to the boy who pulled him close and pressed his wet face to his neck in a silent promise that he couldn’t seem to understand. Still, he found himself nodding slightly and crawling back onto the shore as the by disappeared under the waves and he was left alone with the sweet sound of his song echoing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm off again. I cant promise that I'll be uploading again this week, or even until next week when my exams finish but I'll try my best to update if I can! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! ヽ(´∀`*)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

The aching started as soon as his parents told him that they would be going home that night, and as the hours passed and they packed up and left the aching in his chest grew worse and worse with every mile that was put between the two of them. As the sea passed out of view, Jisung cast a last long look out to the sea, immediately catching sight of the little figure perched closer to the shore that before watching him in return and in that short moment Jisung swore that he could see a single salty tear slide down his cheek as he turned and faced away, slipping back into the sea. 

It was worse when he got home, as the dull ache of loneliness settled into a feeling of abandonment, then an itching under his skin that no amount of itching would resolve, even when the skin was torn and bleeding it still itched and ached with the dull sensation that radiated from his arm. He touched it gently and recoiled at the soft tingling sensation that radiated from its discoloured skin, though absently he felt his fingers gravitate towards it and seize it in a harsh grasp. Cringing, he waited for the pain of his grip to spread up from the tender skin, but instead all he could feel was warmth. Warmth and closeness. 

Sitting down on his bed, he held him arm close to his chest and turned slightly to lie down, closing his eyes.

“Where did you go?” A little voice asked and Jisung shot out of bed, glancing around the room wildly and finding no one there “I’m not there with you~” The voice chirped melodiously “Why is that?”

“Who are you?” He asked timidly

“You know! You’ve been holding me for a while, so I figured that you were lonely too…” Jisung glanced down at his arm, and in his head the wet face of the boy from the sea formed as he pressed on “Come here~” 

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Because we live hours away, and there’s no way I’m going to come all that way for no reason!”

The silence dragged for a long moment and then the melody seemed to drift in on the breeze from the open window, gently singing “Come to me~ Come to me~” and persuading his legs to move against his wishes, dragging him out of the door with a happy haziness in his mind and into the streets that were cast in shadows by the setting sun. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Jisung!” Came the shout as his parents ran across the sand and tackled him into a tight hug in which he was sandwiched between them. “Why did you just leave without saying anything?” His Dad sobbed as he buried his head into the crook of Jisung’s neck. Though at the resounding silence coming from their son, they both pulled back and looked into his face, seeing nothing but glassy eyes that stared out onto the sea with a strange look of twisted happiness as they did so. His face was wet, and stained red and the coppery smell of blood radiated from his skin as they finally took in the mess that was on his body. 

Bites – big ones – were littered up and down his skin. Some barely an indent of teeth on the flesh, but some deep enough and wide enough to expose white expanses of bone to the salty air. His Dad screamed at the sight of it, then leaned to the side of him to throw up while Jisung’s hands gently touched the flesh and poked at it in morbid fascination. His Papa turned away too, gripping a hand over his mouth to prevent a similar action before turning back to his son and seeing nothing but unmarked skin. There were no bites, no gaping wounds or exposed muscles or bones and for a moment the two of them simply stared, then stood up and held a hand to their son who remained seated on the sand, staring out onto the grey waves blankly.

“Jisung, come on. We need to go home now and talk about this” His Papa insisted as he held his hand slightly closer to Jisung though when he didn’t accept it, the man picked up his son and slung him over his shoulder as they began to walk off the beach. Though as they got further from the sea, the boy began to flail slightly then dissolved into frantic screams.

“LET GO OF ME! I DON’T WANT TO GO HOME, I NEED TO BE HERE WITH HIM! HE NEEDS ME TO LOVE HIM OR HE’LL DIE!” He screamed as his parents put him into the back of the car and he began to pound his fists on the window out of desperation. Pausing, he watched a little figure slither out of the water and onto the sand, dragging itself slowly towards the car with a look of utter devastation. 

“Jisung” he heard him whimper as he saw the tears begin to run down the boy’s cheeks “Don’t go again.” His voice cut off as it gave way to uncontrolled sobbing “Please don’t leave me alone again.”

The sound of the engine started and covered the hysterical sounds of Jisung shouting for them to stop and let him out, to let him go to the boy who collapsed face down onto the sand as they drove out of view.


	6. Chapter 6

All hell broke loose when they arrived back at home, and hell took form as Jisung who screamed violently when his parents tried to approach him, and tore through his room like a small hurricane. His Dad and Papa spoke in gentle tones as they tried to comfort him from his hysteria, though their efforts only seemed to make him more hysterical as he began to claw at his face and hair violently before falling silent and simply curling into a ball and staring at the wall with blank glassy eyes. 

“We need to find him some serious help Johnny” His Dad whispered quietly as they watched their son “There’s something clearly wrong with him, and I can’t bear to watch him hurting like he is…”. Papa wrapped him into a hug as he began to cry silently, but acknowledged his words with a little nod. 

“He does have a problem. I thought he’d been acting strange since before we went to that beach, but this is too much to be classed as teenage weirdness.”

The shared a glance towards their son as his head turned and he began to stare at them with that unnervingly pale face then as if nothing had happened, he stood and set about correcting the mess he’d created in silence before lingering by the window and just staring out onto the imaginary sea on the horizon. 

“Jisung, are you OK sweetheart?” His Dad asked as he approached. 

“No.” the boy responded blandly as he began to absently scratch at a little scar on his arm “Because of you, he’s dead. So no, I’m not OK.”

“Who’s dead?” 

“Just get out, please…” He said weakly, not even turning to look at them as they left the room and headed back downstairs to begin preparing dinner. The sound of the bath running sounded as they cooked in silence, and once the meal was done no amount of calling would summon their son from the bathroom, and so the younger of his parents took the dish upstairs and knocked gently. 

No response.

He tried the door handle, fully expecting it to be locked but instead finding that it swung open open with ease and exposed a grim sight to his eyes. The dish crashed to floor as he took in the sight of his son lying naked in scalding water staring dreamily at the ceiling as the stream of red flowing from his body dyed the water a soft pinkish colour. Jisung looked like a fish that had been fileted as Taeyong noticed the deep cuts that ran up and down his arms and legs and his eyes finally fell on the strange looking shape that was plastered to the tiled floor. 

Heaving, he leaned down and picked it up finding it to be a roughly removed area of skin, that had been crudely crafted into a heart. It was if his eyes had been opened to something new as he took in Jisung’s body and watched as the skin began to stitch itself up and form deep scars that seemed to form letters that spelled – “C H E N L E” on ever crook and crevice of his sons body.


	7. Chapter 7

“So Jisung, tell me about how you’re feeling at the moment.” The doctor said as they gently tapped their pen against their pad of paper and watched as the boy in front of them stared blankly while tugging absently on the sleeve of his jumper. There was no response. Had they expected one? No. All previous attempts to make a connection with the boy had been futile and had only been met with silence and blank looks, and no amount of pleading from his parents seemed to get through to him.

With a little sigh, the doctor leaned forwards in their chair and looked Jisung in the eyes. “You’re parents are worried you know” They said gently, trying to retain their patience “They don’t know how you’re feeling, and that frightens them. They just want you to be happy Jisung.” 

“Happy…?”

They were taken aback for a moment but nodded quickly “Yes, happy. They want you to feel like you’re loved and safe and that you can talk about how you’re feeling.”

His mouth curled into a sneer and his eyes hardened “Loved?” Jisung asked incredulously as his hand found a spot on his arm and began to rub at it gently “The only person who has ever loved me is dead now because of them, so I’m feeling pissed off and alone and angry. I hope that they die because of what they did to him!”

“Who’s him, Jisung?” The doctor as gently though their eyes fell on the scars that covered his arms as he fidgeted more violently “Chenle?”

His head snapped towards the doctor and he stared at them for a long moment before nodding “I hear him in my head all the time, like he’s talking straight into my ears and his singing is even worse. I cant get the sound out of my head, but when its gone, I want it to come back so I’m not alone.” He sobbed slightly “Its wrong, and I know that but I miss the feeling of him on top of me and the feeling of his teeth on me because I’ve never felt more alone than I do now.”

The doctor nodded slightly and turned to pull a tissue from the box on the table only to find the boy sat with a stony face watching them when they turned back. “OK, I think that we should call this the end of the session for today since I cant tell that you seem a little bit tired.” They said uneasily, and Jisung just nodded then stood and left the room.

“Mr and Mr Seo, can I speak to you for a moment please? I just have something to say about our sessions from now on.” The two parents nodded and followed the doctor into the room, shutting the door behind them “I think that your son is suffering from psychological trauma caused by witnessing death. It would explain his depression and change in mannerisms. I would like to have a few more sessions with him then discuss the potential of him entering some sort of inpatient facility for a short while especially when self-harm has been introduced to the problem as well, but for now I would just like you to keep an eye out for any additional changes, such as hypersexual behaviour since it appears that the boy who induced the trauma was intimate with your son.” 

The two nodded, though their faces were grey with worry as they opened the door and hugged Jisung briefly before heading out to the car. Casting a glance at the boy, the doctor saw how stormy his expression had become and repressed a shiver as they shut the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

“GET OUT!” Jisung screamed as he yanked the blankets over his naked body and threw a hairbrush at the figure that rushed out of the door and slammed it shut quickly leafving the boy red faced and panting as he lay back in bed and covered his face in shame. It wasn’t the first time that it had happened since his appointment, but every time his face burned red with the shame of knowing that his parents had seen him. Lying back, he stared up at the ceiling and listened to the sound of the cars on the streets outside as it drifted in through the slightly open window.

“’Sung~” Came a sweet little voice and Jisung flinched at the noise, rolling over and covering his ears with a pillow and closing his eyes though the sound persisted “’Sung~ Sung~”.

“What?” He muttered tiredly.

“You gotta go pay that doctor a visit ‘Sung” 

“Why?” 

“You didn’t hear her…? Never mind I did! She said that she’s gonna lock you up because she thinks that you’re sick ‘Sung.”

“So what?” 

“How are we gonna be together if you’re locked up?”

Jisung lapsed into silence as his stomach sank at the thought of being away from Chenle, though he quickly shook his head and curled up into a ball “You died remember? There’s no way that were gonna be together, so maybe being locked up is the best place for me… so I’m not alone, y’know?” 

The voice was silent for a moment before the sound of the melody began to drift in through the window, a low whisper of “Come to me~ Come to me~” that was tinged with the familiar warmth that he’d come to know. He rose to his feet unwillingly and let them drag him out of the door, proceeding along the all too familiar path but stopping a little way along it with a gentle shake of his head.

“I’m not going to come, because your not there! I know your not! It’ll be the same as the last time that you told me to come and you weren’t there because you’re dead!” Surprisingly, the singing ceased and on the breeze he could hear a little sigh before the fog in his mind cleared. Turning away and heading back in the direction of his house, he tried to ignore the strange empty feeling inside of his chest until is gave way to pain. Screaming, he fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain, watching as his skin seemed to bubble as if scolded then reformed as smooth new flesh, devoid of scars and marks as the pain subsided. He took off running back to the beach as soon as he could stand again.


	9. Chapter 9

Panting, he stopped along the shoreline and scanned frantically up and the down the expanse of the sea looking desperately for that familiar figure waiting for him, though the sea remained empty and bluer than usual. Straining his ears, he listened out for any sound of the singing that might have hung in the air, but was only met with silence. He walked along the edge of the shore in the direction of the cave and paused at its entrance as the sound of singing could finally be heard and with apprehension he rounded the edge of the cave and took in the sight before him: 

A familiar figure leaned over a young man who was lying on the sand covered rocks, lips pressed on his cheeks, then his lips as he hummed a sweet little tune. The young man seemed entranced as he watched how the boy moved and Jisung could hardly breathe as those greyish eyes raked upwards and stopped on his face with a sweet little smile.

“Chenle” He choked “I thought you died when you crawled up onto the beach and collapsed.” A simple shake of the head as a webbed hand roamed absently up and down the chest of the man who lay underneath him. “What are you doing?”

The merman stared for a long moment before pulling his lips apart and stretching his jaw then beginning to speak “’Sung didn’t want me anymore, I’m hungry.”

A wave of panic washed over Jisung as he moved closer and knelt closer to Chenle, “What would make you think I didn’t want you anymore?”

“You didn’t listen. That’s means you don’t want me.” He turned back to the young man lying under him and kissed at his wrist gently before sinking his teeth into the skin and pulling away with a happy grin, and when the man made an equally contented noise Jisung felt a swell of jealousy. Chenle chewed slowly through the flesh then leaned down to lick at the patch admiring as it knitted itself back together with a little mumble of “He’s mine now.”

“I’m yours, Chenle!” Jisung insisted but the boy only shook his head.

“No, you never said you loved me. He does. He’s closer too. You left me to die on the beach.”

“I do love you” The young man underneath him said as he gently caressed Chenle’s face “I want to be with you forever…”

Jisung cast a scornful glance at the man and turned back to Chenle who was cupping his face and singing gently as the man drifted off to sleep on the sand. He turned back to him when he was finished and stared again with those piercing eyes “You’re not needed. He feeds me now.”.

Anger swelled hot inside of him and quickly, he snatched a small knife out of his back pocket and began to drag it over the skin, once in a broad motion and then in several smaller strokes before he picked up the section of detached skin and threw it at Chenle’s feet in the sand.“Don’t you ever doubt that I love you” He hissed “And don’t think I’m just gonna leave it as just this.”

Chenle only quirked an eyebrow as his figure retreated.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed to become a vicious cycle. Every day, he would go to the beach and seek Chenle regardless of whether he had to be at school or with his friends (who didn’t seem to care much anyway) or with his parents, and every day he would walk into that little cave and find the boy lying back against the sand gently kissing the young man that seemed to hang around him as if Chenle was the sun and he couldn’t survive without him. Was he jealous?

Of course he was. The young man seemed to blossom under Chenle’s attention, becoming more healthy looking and handsome with every day that he spend with the siren and Chenle himself seemed to become plumper and more healthy, unlike his gaunt figure that Jisung had grown accustomed to. He could deal with the constant kissing, he decided, but when he walked in one day to find Chenle panting hotly into the young man’s neck as the man lay on top of him in a strange fashion. Rage overcame him as he seized the man and yanked him once, firmly, off of the squirming siren who let out an angry squawk of indignation as Jisung pulled the man over the edge of the cave where is gave way to the murky water, and shoved his head into it with an iron grip.

Thrashing, the man tried to escape his grip but it was to no avail as Jisung pushed him in further and watched happily as his thrashing body gave way to slight convulsions before simply ceasing to move all together. The haze was broken in that moment, and with clear eyes he turned and looked at Chenle with a look of horror as his hand unclasped from the man’s body and it drifted away into the water, disappearing as if it had never been there at all. Slithering closer, the merman pressed his face into Jisung’s neck starting up a little mantra as he licked desperately in the crook and then sank his teeth into it with nothing more than a little murmur from Jisung who pet his wet hair as he felt the needle like teeth sink in deeper and deeper before retracting completely. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” Chenle whispered feverishly as he chewed through the flesh quickly and turned back to the younger man who sat looking at him adoringly “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jisung returned as his fingers traced the siren’s jaw gently and caressed the scales that resided there. There was silence between them, punctuated by the gentle sway of the waves against the rocks until Chenle softly giggled then turned his head to the side slightly, exposing the unmarred expanse of his neck to his partner who stared at it for a long moment. 

“Bite.” He said simply as he pulled Jisung’s face forwards into the right spot “Bite.”

“Is it not gonna hurt?”

“No. You love me.”

There was an odd finality to his words and with that Jisung pressed his teeth forwards into the flesh feeling surprised at how easily it gave way as if it were nothing more than softened ice cream under his teeth. They reached further and further into the flesh, bypassing the tissues in favour of seeking some spot inside of Chenle that made him whine in happiness and when they pulled apart they relished in the flavour of mixing blood in the crevices of each other’s mouths.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling for Chenle was easy, he figured as he lay on the sand and watched the siren swimming in the pool at the edge of the cave, Chenle was his everything so why shouldn’t it be easy to fall for him?

Running away was even easier. His parents had slept on serenely as he’d slipped away that night with everything he needed in one bag and had begun the long walk back to their cave with it in tow, not leaving any explanation as to his departure figuring that it would be better for his parents to know that he had left, but not torture themselves with the reasons of why, or look for him. Leaving Jeno and Jaemin had been easier than leaving his parents. The two of them had become wrapped in each other, and everything had ceased to exist outside of their bubble though Jisung was fine with it – He understood it as he watched Chenle and picked at a cube of cheese from the stolen picnic hamper. 

“’Sung.” He said quietly as he tilted his head over to the entrance of the cave where a child stood looking enraptured.

“A mermaid!” The little girl squealed excitedly as she walked closer to edge and knelt down, running her fingers along the soft ridges of Chenle’s scales and looking adoringly into his darkened eyes as he smiled serenely at her “Big sis is gonna be so jealous! Hang on for a sec and I’ll bring her!”

Jisung smiled at the scene until he saw Chenle’s expression shift, and his mouth opened to sing to her softly beckoning her closer to the water as he moved in a trance and slid into the water going deeper and deeper until her head completely disappeared into the water. Chenle followed soon after, disappearing for a few long minutes and resurfacing with a little smile before laying his head on the sand and staring up at Jisung. 

“’Sung. You could join me you know!” 

“I know” He returned fondly “I’m not sure that I would want to live in the ocean.” 

His stomach dropped at the sad expression that crossed the siren’s face but he still lifted his chin with a finger and leaned down to press a kiss against the bite on his neck earning a happy murmur. Standing, he stretched slightly and turned to address Chenle “See you in a little while ‘Le, I gotta go out for a little.”

“Eat?”

“No, I just gotta go find something but I promise I’ll be super quick!” 

It was a short walk to the library and with his face hidden under a baseball cap no one thought to stop or question him as he took a seat at one the computers and began his search. 

“Interested in folklore?” An older man next to him asked as he leant over and peeked at the screen which displayed a bright website “Or properties? You seem awfully young to be looking for somewhere to live!”

Jisung shrugged slightly “Me and my partner ran away from our parents and we’re kinda homeless, so I’m trying to figure out if there’s anywhere where we could stay for a while, even if its super cheap. Just so we’re not living on the street you know…?”

“Yeah, I get that” The old man muttered “I might be able to help you there.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You OK there ‘Le?” Jisung asked as he pushed the wheelchair across the sand towards the little house that sat tucked just out of view “Do you need another bottle of water for your tail or something?” Chenle shook his head, though the jerking of his tail under the blanket and the lack of moisture on the skin that wasn’t covered by the t-shirt had him reaching into the cooler bag and pulling out one of the bottles of water which was promptly dumped onto Chenle’s body, staring at his shoulders and ending at the end of his tail which glistened enticingly with moisture “Better?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

Jisung panted slightly as he drew the wheelchair to a stop and turned to face the man who grinned down at the two of them as he twirled the key chain around on his finger. “So this is the Chenle that you wouldn’t shut up about!” He whistled and Jisung flushed red “He’s quite the looker isn’t he! I can see why you ran away with him!” He approached and bent down to look at Chenle, resting a hand against his shoulder.

“Thank you for letting us stay here Mr Kim” Jisung gushed missing the burning eye contact that was happening between the man and the siren.

“Its no problem Jisung, you don’t have to worry about paying for the house until you’ve found a job. Until then we’ll find other ways to settle the cost. Now here’s the keys, enjoy yourself!” 

The man left, and when he rounded the corner Jisung bent down and lifted Chenle, carrying him up the stairs and settling him in the bathroom before beginning to fill the bath with water earning a little sigh from Chenle. “Nice huh?” Jisung asked him “I made sure to ask for this place when he mentioned it, after all I didn’t want you to be too far away from the sea…”

“’Sung.”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you bring me here?” 

Jisung paused and observed the look on Chenle’s face as he flicked his tail passively. “I brought you here because I want to be with you. I cant become a mermaid like you, and I can’t live outside constantly I don’t think you can become a human either and you cant live out of water all of the time. So I figured that this was the best thing to do… Do you not want to be here ‘Le?”

“No. Just warm.” He mumbled though Jisung could see the tinge of sadness in his face. He sat and thought for a moment before standing and heading out into the living room while Chenle watched him carefully filling a little pool with water. 

“You know what we should do the christen our house ‘Le?” 

“Eat?” 

“Exactly!” He laughed as he set the siren down in the paddling pool and stripped Chenle’s shirt off first and then his own. Thankfully, a little smile graced his features as Jisung climbed into the pool next to him, allowing Chenle to push him down and sink his teeth into him before following suit.


	13. Chapter 13

Jisung was gone when the knock came. It was a short few raps on the door of their house which had Chenle tensing briefly until the sound died away, then started up again a few minutes later. He sank down further in the bath and stared out at the front door blankly in expectation for the knocker to get bored and simply leave because no one was answering. What he didn’t expect was for the sound of the key in the lock to ring across into the bathroom, and desperately he flailed his tail, trying to hit the door with enough force to close it and conceal himself from the intruder.

Pushing the door open, the knocker entered and looked around for a moment before catching sight of his movement in the bathroom and approaching, taking in the sight of the siren in the bath tub with a shark like grin as he shut and locked the bathroom door. “Well hello there,” He greeted as he sat down next to the tub and ran his fingers over Chenle’s tail watching as it twitched and jerked away reflexively “Aren’t you a pretty one, all cooped up in here waiting for him to come back?” Chenle stared wilfully at him but remained silent as the man began touching him “Your little friend needs to pay me for this place and what’s a better payment than someone like you? If I were to take you now, then he’d not even wonder about where you went and he’d just think you’d crawled back into the sea to eat someone else!”

“You’re wrong. ‘Sung would die for me.”

Mr Lee seemed furious at his words and gripped his jaw harshly as he pulled Chenle out of the bath and threw him down onto the floor, leaning over him and beginning to apply pressure to his neck without restraint “Him and how many others? How many of the people in this town have your type killed already? Maybe I should just kill you here and now and let that boy be done with the misery you bring to everyone, or maybe I should gut you right here and now and let him see how rotten you are inside!” His hand reached onto the bathroom counter and fumbled briefly before seizing a razor and bringing it down to the pale skin on his stomach. 

Chenle thrashed as much as he could in his grip and opened his mouth to instinctually scream instead managing to begin singing “Come to me~ Come to me~” and watching as the familiar lusty haziness overcame his expression and his body slackened slightly, swaying with the warbled notes of his song. Hardening his gaze, he guided the older man’s hands down and pressed the razor to his stomach with a sweet smile, leaning forwards to whisper “Spill your guts…” and leave a little lick against his ear as with a groan Mr Lee began dragging the blade over the expanse of his stomach collapsing forwards with a whimper as the wet strings of his intestines spilled out across the floor dousing Chenle in red as he struggled to push the figure off his body and tried to drag himself back into the bath, collapsing at the edge and watching as the light faded from the man’s eyes with a satisfied little smile.


	14. Chapter 14

“’Sung” Came Chenle’s voice in the back of his head like an itching insistent whisper that continued in a constant loop of “’Sung, ‘Sung, ‘Sung, ‘Sung…” until he eventually snapped. 

“’Le, I’m at work and I need to concentrate. If you’re hungry then you’re gonna have to hold on for a little while because I’ll be home in an hour or so and we can eat as soon as I get in.”

“’Sung. Its not that. I need you here.”

“Well I cant be there at the moment, and you’re gonna have to wait.” Then came the singing which echoed out into his head and wrapped itself around him, tugging at something and telling him to follow the sound which had his feet moving against their will for a few steps in a trance before Jisung shook his head and the sound stopped abruptly as he addressed Chenle again “Stop that. I’m not coming no matter how much you sing to me Chenle, and when I get home then we’ll eat and I’ll take care of you.”

True to his word, he returned home after an additional hour and paused as he found the door standing wide open and a dark smudge on the doorstep. With caution he walked inside following the wet smears down the corridor and pausing at the sight of the bathroom which looked akin to the path of a small tornado as it was covered in overturned objects from the top of the cabinet as well as being covered in a puddle of slightly dried blood which was dotted with several shining flakes and strips of something dry that were strewn across the floor. Though it was the water that caught his attention, the water all over the floor that rolled down the side of the bath – the bath that was empty. 

“’Le?” He called as the feeling of nausea rose in his chest and his mind went blank with panic “’Le? Are you in the paddling pool?” Hurrying through to the main room he paused as he found the paddling pool empty as well and dry from when he had emptied it the night before “CHENLE!” He shouted as he ran out onto the sand and cast a desperate glance around for any sign of the siren though no sign could be found until he wandered down the beach a little and saw the familiar red smudge from inside the house. 

Following it, he found that it stopped at the entrance of their cave and ducking inside he stopped in disbelief as he took in the sight of two figures bunched up on the floor of the cave, one ripping into the other without restraint and not even pausing to look at who had interrupted him until a hand landed on his shoulder and his head turned slowly, staring blankly before shrinking away and earning a little gasp from Jisung.


	15. Chapter 15

“’Le?” Jisung asked quietly as he rested his hand on the figure’s shoulder “Is that you?”

The figure turned their head slowly and Jisung paused to take in the difference in Chenle’s face in the darkness of the cave. His teeth were even and straight, his skin pale and dotted with a few freckles and some of his purple scales and his eyes had lost their cat like pupils and had settled into fairly normal eyes that shone a hypnotic purple colour as he watched Jisung. Though it was when his eyes fell down to Chenle’s lower half that he let out a gasp, as in place of the familiar sheen of his scales sat a pair of legs – ghostly pale legs, with a delicate foot attached to each and toes that flexed slightly on the rocks as Chenle stood and leaned over him. 

“What happened while I was gone?” Jisung asked in a panic “You have legs, how did that-“

“You don’t listen.” 

“What?”

“I needed you, and you didn’t listen to me.”

He paused briefly and finally glanced at the boy who stood over him, for the first time noticing the tears that dripped silently down his cheeks which had him taken aback having never seen Chenle with any expression but sick happiness or indifference. Lifting his hand, he tried to brush the tears away but Chenle’s hand shot up and slapped it away, covering his face as his shoulders began to shake slightly. 

“Don’t touch me.” Chenle sobbed “You didn’t listen, and now you’ve ruined everything.”

Jisung stood and wrapped his arms around the quivering boy, drawing him close to his body and simply holding him until he sobs died down into sniffles and Chenle sank back down to the floor again. He cast a glance behind Chenle and grimaced at the sight of the old man who was reduced to little more than bones and some stringy looking meat and a face that was still fixed in a position of pleasured pain. 

“What happened ‘Le?”

The boy didn’t dare to look up from the ground as he spoke “He tried to kill me, so I killed him first. He pulled me out of the water and I couldn’t get back in, I called for you to help me and you didn’t listen, so I dried out.” Feeling a stab of pain in his chest, Jisung sank down in front of him and shirked his shirt off offering his shoulder to Chenle who stared at the skin for a moment, taking in the familiar bite marks before shaking his head slightly “I don’t want it.”

“You don’t have to eat from me anymore?” He asked in surprise.

“No. I don’t _want _to eat from you anymore.” Chenle said quietly before turning away and staring down into the water at the bottom of the cave with a look of sadness.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I know there's not been an update on Wife for a little while but I can say with certainty that there'll be an update or two over the weekend. Also, I want to write some Lucas smut so suggest a pair if you want to because I'm indecisive! Let me know what you thought of this chapter too and thank you for reading (๑꧆◡꧆๑)


	16. Chapter 16

Things changed after that night and Jisung wasn’t sure of how to fix it. Every day it seemed, Chenle came home from the beach with a new man on his arm, and every time they stared at him as if he was the sun or some angel that had come down from the heavens for them, and every day Jisung would feel his heart crumble more and more at the sight of them. He could ignore the stink of rot that came from Chenle’s room and the blood that would pool out from under the door from time to time, but he couldn’t ignore those looks. He couldn’t ignore the sounds that drifted through the doors and walls at night as Chenle sang to them and made them fall under his spell.

Sometimes, the men would break out of their trance and Jisung would always be waiting to beat them down to the floor and make sure that they never made it out of the front door, hoping that doing so would put him back in Chenle’s favour but he remained icy and cold.

It three weeks for him to break. 

Three weeks for the noise to penetrate his brain and consume his every thought with the sound of Chenle singing, singing, singing but not to him. Hell, Chenle wouldn’t even speak to him or even look at him without contempt or disgust. Three weeks until he stormed into that bedroom and dragged the young man who dared to touch the siren out onto the kitchen table, then proceeded to gut him as if he was little more than a fish. 

Three weeks for him to fall at Chenle’s feet. Three weeks for him to beg for forgiveness and crumble into nothingness at the look of disgust in his eyes as he did so, and yet he couldn’t stop himself as he begged for Chenle to sing, to talk to him, to control him in whichever way would give him forgiveness – to eat him if that was what it took, or rip his heart out of his chest. “Pathetic…” the boy muttered as he pulled away from him.

“You made me like this…” He whispered “You made me strong, and now you’ve made me weak because you’re feeling weak. You think that if you’re cruel then I’ll go away and things will go back to how they were before, but it won’t ‘Le – it’s not going to be the same as it was before, and I’m not going to leave you because I know that the way you make me feel is real.”

“It wasn’t real at all. You should be happy to be free, you didn’t listen before and now you don’t have to listen again.”

“That’s the problem ‘Le, I cant stop listening now. I’m sorry that this happened to you because I don’t listen when you called, but I’ll do anything to make it up to you I swear.”

Without another glance, he headed out of the door barely pausing to say “Then make it up to me.”


	17. Chapter 17

He didn’t know what to do when Chenle had told him to ‘make it up to him’ and so he tried everything. Firstly, he tried flowers and chocolates – the default way that he’d seen his Dad apologise to his Papa when they’d argued – and when Chenle turned his nose up at them, he couldn’t even find it in his heart to be angry at him. Then he tried cooking, sitting Chenle down at the table and serving him with a delicious looking cut of meat as he fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve and pretended not to feel the blood oozing from his leg, and to his delight Chenle tucked into the meat, making small talk while he did so before leaving as soon as he’d finished eating. Then came the piles of men, then little tokens that were reminders of the sea and their time together then- 

Then nothing. 

He couldn’t figure out how to solve the problem even after following guides and trying every tip and piece of advice, and in a moment of desperation he found himself back on that shore staring out into the sea that shone a tempting blue colour instead of its regular steely grey. Staring, he saw something a little ways away in the water, bobbing up and down and just breaking the surface. He thought it was a buoy for a moment until a little more of it emerged and two grey eyes stared back at him with odd fascination. “Hey!” He shouted waving his hands to the creature who seemed to recoil in response. 

Slipping down into the pool and wading a ways out, he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side to expose the skin underneath before looking out and seeing nothing where the figure once was.He cast a glance around and let out a yelp as the figure re-emerged right in front of him, smiling with needle like teeth and pushing him back onto the sand. 

“Wait!” 

The siren seemed to pause at his words and tilted his head slightly.

“Do you know Chenle?”

“Of course. I know you too.” The siren responded as his smile fell and he pulled back on the sand “You hurt Chenle. You took him away from us.”

Jisung’s face darkened slightly as he cast his gaze into his lap “I know, I know he’s miserable too and he feels weak… that’s why I’m wondering if you’d be able to help me out a little…”

“With what?” The siren asked curiously.

“I was wondering if there would be any way for Chenle to be able to go back to his old form, after all I think it would be the only way for him to be happy again.”

The siren’s mouth curled into a shark like grin again “What are you willing to give if I could help you to make him what he was before?”

“Anything. Anything you want from me” 


	18. Chapter 18

“What’s your price for doing this then?” Jisung asked as he sank down onto the sand and observed the siren as he swam closer and propped himself up. 

“Nothing much…” The siren grinned “Bring me someone you know as a meal since I need to eat before doing it, and when Chenle has reverted back to his old form, you’ll let him eat you properly. That way there’s no chance of bad judgement causing this to happen again.”

Jisung paused and stared down into the eyes of the siren who grinned at him and narrowed his grey eyes before he nodded slightly “OK. What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing much. Bring your meal and Chenle tomorrow and I’ll begin the process.”

“What should I call you…? It feels a little impersonal to just call you ‘siren’”

“…Renjun” The siren said before descending into the water again and leaving Jisung alone in the cave as he pulled his old phone out of his pocket and punched in a familiar number, waiting a few beats as it rang and then clicked to indicate that the person had picked up on the other end. 

“Jisung?! Oh my God!” Came the cry “Where the hell are you? Your parents have been freaking out and said that you ran away!”

“I’ll explain it all soon… can you come out to the beach where my parents took us that once, tomorrow?”

The voice paused for a moment and Jisung strained to hear the voices conversing quietly, muffled by the sound of a hand or something pressed against the speaker. “Yeah sure” Came a new voice.

“Please don’t tell my parents! I wanna just talk things through with you guys before I decide whether I’m gonna come home and I know that if they know then they’re just gonna drag me back and things will be the same as they were before…”

“Yeah, of course ‘Sung-“

“Don’t call me that.” He hissed before recoiling at the sound of unexpected anger and venom that dripped from his voice “…Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow if you wait in that café by the sea front at about lunchtime.” They went to speak again but were cut short by the press of a button which rendered the line dead as Jisung turned off his phone again and began trekking back to the beach hut with a little smile on his face which only grew as he entered to find Chenle sleeping soundly on the sofa with some old rerun on the screen in front of him. Approaching silently, Jisung bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead whispering a promise to make him happy again before slipping back into the bedroom, unaware that one purple eye had peeled open and watched him curiously before sliding closed again.


	19. Chapter 19

“Come on ‘Le!” Jisung said as he dragged the boy across the sand in the direction of the cave, trying not to trip in his excitement before stopping a little distance in front of the entrance and letting go of his hand “OK, there’s a picnic blanket in there and some food, so just sit down and have something to eat for a little bit because I have to go and deal with something really quick, alright?” 

“Yeah” Chenle said as he ducked into the cave and settled down onto the blanket, opening the basket and looking inside as Jisung turned and walked further up the beach, pausing briefly at the entrance of the little café then entering. His eyes met with the two figures that sat at the table, idly stirring their drinks. Clearing his throat slightly, he watched as their eyes rose from the table and fell on him then tilted his head before turning and exiting the café, stopping outside and waiting for the door to open behind him. 

“Jisung!” Jaemin called “Where are you going?” 

“We cant talk here, so just follow me and I promise I’ll explain everything in a minute.”

The three of them walked across the beach and Jisung saw his two friends raise an eyebrow as he ducked into the cave, though they still followed and paused at the sight of Chenle perched on the picnic blanket sinking his teeth into the raw slab of meat that had been packed into the basket for him.

“’Le I brought us some friends…” Jisung chirped and the boy turned to stare at them before recoiling slightly. 

“I don’t want them.”

“Its OK, they’re not for you. They’re going to fix everything for you!” He approached the edge of the water and knelt down, picking up a rock that sat at the edge and cutting his thumb. The water rippled as he pushed the blood below the surface and after a moment Renjun broke the surface and turned his eyes to the two figures who stood behind Jisung with their faces frozen is terrified fascination. 

“Renjun…?” Came Chenle’s voice from where he was sat as he crawled closer to edge and allowed the siren to stroke a webbed hand down his cheek. Renjun turned his attention away from Chenle and focused again on Jeno and Jaemin opening his mouth to sing gently at first then louder.

“Adore me~ Adore me~”

The two seemed to try and fight against the pull but still ventured further and further into the water, floating around Renjun with hypnotised eyes and dazed smiles as he continued to sing, then sank his teeth into their shoulders, pulling the flesh away with a happy murmur as the two barely flinched at the motion. 

“Jisung” Chenle asked “What’s happening?” 

Jisung could only smile as he led Chenle down into the water and held him tightly “You wanted me to make it up to you, and now I’m going to make you strong again.”


	20. Chapter 20

Renjun grinned as he remerged from the water and the whole moment seemed to slow as his hands reached out and grasped Chenle, dragging him below the water as the boy screamed in terror. Jisung watched carefully as the thrashing from below the surface reduced, then completely ceased as Chenle’s body drifted back up to the surface.

“Did you kill him?!” He demanded but Renjun could only laugh at him. 

“Of course not. He’ll be dead for a few minutes then reform.” 

Jisung nodded uneasily and climbed out of the water as Renjun pulled Jeno and Jaemin down to sit with their heads slightly above the water as he continued to take bites out of them. He turned back to the picnic basket and observed its contents noting how much of the meat had been consumed and brushing a hand over his leg in happiness as he recalled the joy on Chenle’s face as he’d eaten the meat. “I could heal that if you want.” Renjun stated as he took in the bloody patches on Jisung’s jeans and looked at his mangled legs in strange fascination “He’ll be re-emerging any minute and I’m sure he’ll be hungry. I can fix it quickly before he re-emerges.”

“No, its OK. He’s already enjoyed eating-“ 

He stopped at the sound of the water stirring and gazed down into the pool and met the eyes of Chenle who stared at him curiously before opening his mouth to sing. “Come to me~ Come to me~” 

Jisung smiled at the familiarity of the sound and allowed himself to drift towards it, entering the pool again and sinking down up to his neck as Chenle pushed against his body and wrapped his tail around his legs. “He wont remember you now.” Came Renjun’s voice “His mind has reset to what it was before. He only knows that he needs to eat.”

“That’s OK” Jisung sighed as he brushed his hand across the smooth expanse of Chenle’s jaw “He’s happier this way and that’s all that I wanted for him.” He pulled the siren closer to the edge and crawled out into the cave, gesturing for him to follow and when he did so he lay down with a blissful smile and waited for the feeling of those needle-like teeth on his skin. It didn’t come. He peeled his eyes open and was met with those lilac eyes blinking curiously with furrowed brows as he dragged himself closer and hovered over Jisung’s body, poised to eat. 

And yet the bite never came. Renjun sighed and pushed his way up onto the sand, touching his hand to the younger’s arm and leaning close “Go on. Eat.”

His mouth hung open, but his eyes remained wild and frantic as they darted around Jisung’s face and stopped when they were eye to eye. “It’s OK,” He assured “You got what you wanted, and I’m happy to pay for it now…”

Hesitation. 

“EAT!” Renjun hissed as he gripped the other siren’s jaw painfully tight, and the moment seemed to pause as Chenle lunged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta go back to the hospital for a little while, but I'll try to resume updates as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Renjun let out a shriek as Chenle seized him by the throat and pressed his hands down harshly into the tender flesh, revelling as the older sirens face turned a startling shade of red, then purple and then a strange greyish colour as his body pulled taught and flailed aimlessly. It was like watching a car wreck, strangely beautiful yet demented as the two of them fought and Jisung couldn’t tear his eyes away and Chenle released his grasp and gripped the elder’s tail as he yanked him back down into the pool, dragging Jeno and Jaemin down with him. 

The cave lapsed back into silence briefly as Chenle slithered across the sand and resumed the position lying over Jisung with wide, curious eyes before leaning down and breathing wetly barely an inch away from his lips before lacing his webbed fingers with the younger’s. “’Sung?” He whispered quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah ‘Le its me.”

“Hungry.”

He allowed a little smile to grace his face as he pulled his face closer, “It’s OK ‘Le… you can eat now.” He sighed happily though those lilac eyes continued to blink at him with an unknown darkness swimming in them. 

“No. You belong to me. Can’t eat you.”

He sighed again as he caressed the pale skin of Chenle’s cheeks “It’s OK ‘Le, we can be one then. If you eat me now, we can be part of each other forever!”

The siren glanced away and pulled back slightly though Jisung could see the hunger swimming in his eyes. Sighing, he sat up slightly and pushed forwards to allow his lips to meet with Chenle’s before he pulled back and sank his teeth into his forearm, pulling back with bloodied lips as he relished in the pain radiating from his arm and settling into Chenle’s eyes. Their lips clashed again and the meat was transferred quickly before they separated and Jisung smiled sweetly, all blunt teeth and bloody mush. “Eat.” He whispered as he caressed the pearlescent skin again and with a gentle push onto the sand, Chenle sank his teeth into the flesh.

In the dwindling sunlight, two figures stumbled out onto the sand, dragging the third behind them as they heaved and coughed up water onto the sand. The tallest of the three dragged himself further up the stretch of sand and slumped into a phone booth dialling quickly and trying to regain breath as the line connected and a sorrowful little “Hello?” rang out into his ears.

“You were right, he’s here. He’s in trouble.”

The dial tone resounded as he set the phone back on the hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the next chapter will be the last, it will probably be a little longer. Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is gonna happen in the last chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

“Excuse me?” The taller of the two men said “Could you just take a look at this picture and tell us if you recognise him?”

“Why?” 

“This is our son, he’s been missing for over six months now and we got a call from one of his friends saying that they saw him here but we can’t get in contact with him anymore. Please. Please, we just want to see our son again…” The taller wrapped his husband into a hug as he began to sob quietly, and the owner of the café looked onto the scene with pity taking in the rumpled and tired faces of the two men who stood in front of him. 

“He lives with someone else in that house on the beach.”

The parents uttered a little word of thanks before taking off towards the beach house, where they hesitated outside of the door for a long moment as they took in the house – it seemed old, with bright yellow paint that had curled and exposed the dark wood beneath. The whole house seemed to give off some sort of force of menace which exuded from under the paint, the doors, the windows and curled itself around them like the dreadful scent of rot which emanated from its every crevice. Lifting a hand, they knocked gently and waited until the door creaked open exposing the pale face of their son. He was changed, so drastically that it drew the breath from his parents as they took in the dark circles that plagued his eyes and were barely concealed by the locks of greasy hair that lid across his forehead as he smiled at them with blank eyes and a hollow smile. “Oh, hi…” He said dreamily as he opened the door fully and allowed his parents to draw him into a hug. Taeyong allowed his hands to creep up his son’s back and lace into his hair as he pulled him closer and breathed in the familiar scent of his son until something wet dripped onto his hand and he drew back to look at it. It was red. Sticky. And dripping from his son in large spots that oozed through his clothes. 

“Jisung? Are you bleeding?” He asked in a panic as he watched the spots on his jumper growing larger and larger. 

He clamped a hand onto the spot on his neck and giggled shyly “Its nothing really just a little love bite I guess! Come in anyways…”

He moved out of the doorway and permitted his parents to follow him into the dark room beyond, though as soon as they entered their hands rose to clutch at their noses as the rich smell of rot filled their noses, stronger than before and sickening. “Jisung what’s the smell? Did something die in here?” 

The boy laughed slightly again “I think something died… in the bathroom? I cant see it so I cant take it out of there. It smells really sweet in here and its making me a little dizzy…” 

The two men exchanged looks and Johnny gestured for him to show the way to the bathroom, which Jisung did after sparing a moment to shut the door and click the lock into place. The bathroom was the only room where the lights were on, and stepping out of the darkness it took them a moment to comprehend the horror that was contained within its walls as there in the bathtub was a boy. He was a little older looking than Jisung with opalescent skin that gave way to blush pink scales that shone under the light, the boy writhed in the water as he chewed on a chunk of meat which lay in the tub with him, staining the water red. They turned to face their son being struck with horror as they saw the raw, blind adoration that decorated his face as he moved closer and stumbled over the pile of bodies in the middle of the floor to fall in front of him. A hand reached up to caress his face, staining it blush red as it did so and after a tender moment between the two Jisung’s head turned to face his parents again, almost manic in its expression. “I’m glad that you guys got to meet. This is Chenle your new son-in law.” He whispered as his hands caressed the creature lovingly. 

“Jisung what is that-“

“He’s a siren.”

Johnny swallowed and tried to accept the information before speaking “Jisung, he’s obviously put some kind of influence on you to make you do these things, this isn’t what you’re like-“

“No, he changed for me and accepted me and my love when no one else would - not even you,” His hands brushed over the blush pink scales which seemed to swell with colour under his attention “and in return I changed to accommodate his love.”

“This isn’t love if he’s making you kill people for him” Taeyong was met with a sharp glare from his son “Maybe it would be good for you two to spend some time apart for now, and you can get back together in a few months or something when you’ve spent a little time apart.” His hand reached for Jisung’s shoulder but retracted as a hiss left the siren’s mouth. His attention turned back to Jisung as he hummed slightly and smiled and promptly, Jisung turned back to his parents with that same smile, devoid of the warmth it previously held. 

“He was right when he said you’d be coming to take me away, so I have no problem with doing this now. You see, he’s hungry. He made the decision to dedicate himself to me totally which means that he’ll never have his hunger satiated until the day we become one on the most fundamental level, but he can still feed on love and your love for me, which brought you here will do well in terms of keeping him full in a way none of these others have” He spared a little kick for the body closest to him.

“We’re your parents! What will you do without us there for you?” Taeyong sobbed as he looked into his sons blank face.

“The question should be, what will I do without Chenle? I love you both, but he’ll die without me there to love him… And I’ll die without his love in return. If this is what it takes to protect our love, I’ll do it. Now, we can do this painlessly or we can do this the hard way it makes no difference to either of us.” The two shared a glance and took off out of the bathroom together as Jisung spared one last kiss to the creature that gazed up at him from the bath “Give me a minute OK ‘Le? I’ll get them for you and we can celebrate our wedding night properly OK?”

The siren only hummed in agreement and watched with darkened eyes as the boy left the bathroom, finally allowing his scales to fade back to black as he listened to the screams coming from outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I wasn't going to start anything new, but I was listening to some stuff and got really inspired. This story is gonna be another multi chapter story, but the chapters are going to be relatively short (about 500 words each). Please don't be deterred by the tags because I promise, it's gonna be a good story! (ㅇㅅㅇ✿)


End file.
